Raise the Sky High
by Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko
Summary: It would have been easier if I had to watch Tsuna, but no, the threat of the total destruction of the multiverse was 400 years before him, in Primo's time. Now, I have to make sure Giotto doesn't stray from his path while- "DAMN IT G. GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" -not strangling him and G. in the proccess. /Oc-insert of an odder kind. T for swearing and later violence.
1. Prologue - Man of White

New story that's been stewing for a good while in my head. Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: Seriously, does _anyone _on this sight own anything besides plot and OCs?

**EDIT 4/16/14; Minor edits**

* * *

It was just another day really.

Most of the time, it always is.

You are simply going about your day, then it just takes a second; a turn of the head, a twitch of the hand, a blink of the eye. A little tiny moment, and everything is flipped on its head. You could almost say that literally in my case.

You see, I was in a car accident-

_No_, don't roll your eyes, get back here, I am not done explaining the fact that _I was the one driving._ Well, both me and the other guy were, I'm 20 after all.

So yeah, the other guy's brakes failed or something and T-boned my car sending him flying and me into an almost roll over. It hurt like a bitch until I was unconcious. And that's how I died.

Well, something like dying. This weirdo in front of me is telling me I'm not really dead.

When I sort of "woke up" after the crash, I was... _somewhere_. I was sitting on an invisible chair or something, cause there sure as hell wasn't anything under me when I looked down. And all around me was something like a trippy version of outer space, blurry balls of light of verious size and colors floughting and twinkling in the black nothingness. I might have freaked out if it wasn't so cool looking, actually.

And Mr. Weirdo. He stood before me looking like a young butler, nice and simple head butler's uniform from the looks of it, appearenly long hair pulled neatly into a low ponytail, and all in white. I mean everything about this guy was white; hair, skin, clothes, even his eyes, which were really creepy since the only thing dividing his irises from the rest of his eyes is a thin ring of black around the edge of his iris. _Freaky_.

And he was smiling. One of those 'Cat that got the canary' kind of smilies. He had an air that said arrogence and a hint more creepery. I was faintly wondering what god in the heavens I pissed off to get this guy to take me to where ever it was I was going. Even though the first thing he said was "Don't be alarmed, you are not dead."

Wait-

"What do you mean I'm not dead?" I squinted at him suspiciously. "If this is some fucked up out of body experience, you'd better start explaining. I was just in a car crash, so my head's still reeling, and I'm not in the mood to deal with any philisophical higher power bullshit." I massaged my temples and sighed. Ok, I get a bit snippy under stress, but he didn't look offended. In fact, he started chuckling at me. Asshole.

"It is just as I said Miss. You are not dead, at least, your body isn't. Your soul however, has detached itself from your body, in a, ahem, 'Fucked up out of body experience,' so to speak." He beamed. The fucker's mocking me, isn't he? I glared at him, and he chuckled again.

"Go on." I ground out. "I still don't know why I'm here. And if you don't give me a straight answer, I will not hesitate to deck you. Fuck the consequences."

"Now, now Miss. No need to get violent. I see how much you like things straight forward. I am simply here to offer you a proposition." He sweeped his arm out and an screen of sorts appeared. What was on it I recognized. My car, on its side, the side in the air having a huge crushed indent, and myself, still strapped into the drivers seat, not moving and appearently injured. I flinched back and glared at him again.

"Don't show me that! The hell is wrong with you?!"

"I am meerly showing you in realtime what is going on with your body. As you can see, the crash has only just happened. And people are still taking in the fact that the crash has happened. Time here and there are different. The total time you spend here with me is not but miliseconds there." He waved his arm again and the screen vanished.

"Ok..." So, time displacement of some kind. I situated myself in a Thinker's position. "And this 'proposition'?" Mr. Whitey-tidy tipped his head and smiled.

"You are familiar with the japanese series called 'Katekyo Hitman REBORN!', I presume?" I gave him a flat look.

"... You're gonna do something that involves me ending up in that world aren't you? I'm not stupid, I've read enough fanfiction to know how something like this might go." He's laughing at me again. Yes, I am rather familiar with KHR, it was one of my favorite series, and I've read several self- and OC-inserts, good and bad, so I'm really just more annoyed than surprised at this point. I sighed again.

"Alright, give me the details. What do I do and what will happen to my body?"

"I will tell you about your body first, since I'm sure you'll want to know what will happen to it while you are away from it like this." Stop smiling already, you white haired pretty boy. "The time displacement will shift a bit, but ultimatly, hardly any time will pass. All you memories will remain. Your body will be in a minor coma, and once your appointed task is done, you will be allowed to return to it." That got my eyes wide. I could go back when I did whatever it was I had to do? That was a first.

"What's the catch?" Nothing that convinient could come without a catch.

"Mmmm, I don't believe there is one." I call horse shit. "But, anyways, your mission. You see, we, who keep order in the multiverse, have run into... a bit of a snag." I almost snorted in amusement. I highly dought these "Keepers of Order" are truly all powerful like some depictions of them. But, I'm also sure they have enough power that most problems are easily dealt with.

"Let me guess, this 'snag' you've run into is something you guys can't handle by your normal means and you have to bring in an outsider with some knowledge to fix it for you." And if I'm right, it's something big. "And that outsider is me."

"Yes, among the criteria needed for this job, you've fit to 99.99% of it." Don't you try flattery on me, even with your damn statistics. "You are next to perfect for it."

"Hmm, you still haven't told me exactly what it is I will be doing, and you also haven't told me that I can't refuse. You've told me I have a way back, and that means that if I do refuse, you can't punish me by sending me anyways or locking me out of my body." He's still smiling like nothing is wrong. Damn I thought I had him.

"Oh, how I love the smart ones." He muttered, smiling. I decided to give him a sarcastic one of my own. You know what usually happenes to pretty boys with white hair? They usually die horrible deaths. Now, stop smiling already. I know you're planning something.

"Now, your task. I assume you know of the Vongola Primo, Giotto?" I nodded slowly, usually isn't it Tsuna though...?

"You see, in the timeline of that period, something... seems to have happened. The choices made by this Giotto in the circumstances presented are all wrong. And those wrong choices have resaulted in a disasterous outcome from the norm." He explained.

"So you're saying that at some point in his timeline, Giotto had a choice, and would normally go one way, but didn't and now that reality is... falling apart at the seams because Giotto continues to make the wrong ones?" I tried.

"In layman's terms, yes. And nothing we normally do seems to change it. And once that choice is made, Giotto's base personality changes a bit, and continuously changes with each choice, until he becomes something so far from the norm that, if it is not fixed, could begin to leak into other parallel timelines. Little differences in side-by-side timelines are fine, as long as they don't create anything too different in the long run. And when there is something of the sort, it creates a whole lot of energy. And that energy can affect parallel timelines, causing a sort of chain reaction. What happened in that timeline might happen in another with no pervious build up and completely through off the rest of the timeline... and even cause it to collapse, destroying not just that timeline, but several and damaging several more. The damage will continue to spiderwed, causing more and more of that multiverse to collapse and be destroyed and damaged, until the entirty of that multiverse is destroyed." He finished his speech by giving me a bright smile.

_Shit_, I knew the gravity of the problem was huge, but the possability of the total destruction of an entire multiverse is just...

I run my hand through my hair and sighed. There's the freaking catch. I don't accept, and I subsequently and indirectly destroy an entire multiverse. _Goddamn it_.

"Ok. And?" I prompted him to continue.

"Something about this Giotto is different, like... he needs something else, something extra to point him in the right direction. And so, the only conclusion is to, well, give him just that."

"... So, I'm playing spirit guide or something?" Mr. White Smiles shook his head.

"No. That would mean he still has the power to make the choice. We need to completely take the choice away from him. So..."

"Relative then." I finished.

"Yes. He'll listen to you better that way." I give him a half-assed glare before sighing.

"And looky here! I found the catch to the 'You can go back' promise! The guilt of having completely and utterly erasing a fave series of mine from existance if I say no." I grouched out, before sighing. "Fine, _fine_. I'll do it, but one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Time limit." Was all I said. Obviously he'd got it.

"By the time you reach your current age for a second time, you will die, again, in some fashion. You will be allowed to return to your body at this time. But, you will be also allowed to watch over them as a spirit should you or the higher ups feel you need to make sure there aren't anymore overly big diversions." He explained. "I will be monitering you and will pop in every so often, weather to warn you of something or to simply inform you of your progress."

I sat there quietly, taking everything in and organizing it. I obviously can't back out. This is going to be hard. I was going in basically blind too. I had very little information outside what little the manga gave us on Giotto's life. And this would be in the time period of 1600s Italy, even if it's something of an alternate dimention. I only knew so much about that time period from history books and looking it up on my own as references. I knew I would have to adapt, and I definitely am going to need to learn a lot. I'm gonna have to make Giotto, and most likely G. later, like me and trust me enough that they will listen to me and not rebel against the timeline again.

I sighed and stood up, leting my joints pop back into place from sitting for so long. I walked up to Mr. White Fox and stared up at him.

"Alright, you white shithead, how do we get there?" He smiled down at me. Damn, he's got a good head and a half on me.

"If you'll allow me?" He held up his gloved hand, and I stood still. He then gentally placed his hand over my eyes.

"By the way, my name is Blanc."

"French for white, right? Fitting." He chuckled once more, but it sounded oddly distant.

"I will see you again soon." Came Blanc's far away voice. The ground seemed to fall away, and consciousness left me once more.


	2. Chapter 1 - Mama and Papa clam

Hey, welcome to what I wanna call chapter 1, but it's more like prologue part two. And then there is the fact that these next few chapers might be a bit rushed, I sort of wanna hurry up and bring Giotto in, cuz that's when things should pick up a bit.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

It's warm.

That was the first coherent thought I had after regaining some semblance of conciousness.

My next though was _why can't I move well?_

I struggled with what ever was holding me, though it was rather fruitless until I vaguely heard someone making shushing noises. And then I focused on figuring out exactly what was holding me. It was soft, but itchy. Wool? And all around me with the exception of my face. Then it hit me.

I was wrapped in a blanket. And I was a _baby. _

And upon realizing that, I was finally able to open my eyes and-

_Holy crap this lady is really pretty. _

She had pale blonde hair, messy from probably giving birth to me. (Which I was glad that I was mostly unconscious for, I don't think it would be very plesent to experience being birthed again.) And very pale skin, probably from exaustion. Her eyes were this soft brown and looked really tired, but very happy. She must have been my mother. I layed there in her arms wide eyed and dazed by how pretty she was, and almost didn't register the fact she was talking.

"Lei è bella, non è lei, Caro?"

...

Wait, what did she just say? I only knew what bella and caro meant in Italian! If I wasn't a baby, I would have face palmed myself. Of course I can't understand them! I wasn't Italian, nor did I learn Italian in my pervious life! And 3 years of High school Latin could only get you so far.

"Sì, sembra proprio come te, Amore."

Hel_lo_, deep, handsome voice-

I wiggled myself into a point to be able to see the man that must be my father. And, holy toquitos, my dad is hot. He had sandy blond hair that was short, but messily spiky in a way that reminded me of bedhead. Sharp features, lightly tanned skin, and leathly muscled build. And his eyes. I knew Giotto's eyes were a soft amber-orange color when not in HDW mode, but seeing it upclose, on my appearent father that Giotto will inherit them from, it's like...

**How** is that color possible, it's too beautiful to be real, just _how_?

Damn, now I see why Giotto is so goddamn gorgeous, gorgeous parents can do that. Does that mean I'll be that gorgeous too? Shit, I'll be hot, I don't know how to react to that, nor how I'm going to handle it if guys start flirting with me. Oh lordy, I've only just been (re-)born and I'm already worried about boys. I would have sighed, but Mom and Dad started talking again. Translation skills go!

"Allora, cosa dobbiamo nominare il nostro primo nato?" Father asked. Nominare was name, nostro sounds like the word for our, and is connected to primo nato, first born. So, he's asking what my name will be? Something like that. And I'm appearently the first born too.

Mother paused, seemingly thinking.

"... Gilda." She said after a bit, smiling softly. "Gilda Oriana di Vongola."

So that'll be my new name, huh? It's got a nice ring to it. I tried making some kind of happy baby noise, illicting a laugh from both my parents.

"Sembra che le piaccia." Father said, smiling down at me and gently stroking my face. "Benvenuti nel mondo, mia amata figlia."

I let out a yawn, as my baby body has only just been born and tires very easily. This warm and loving atmosphere... it was pleasent. I could get used to this...

* * *

"Ah, she's fallen asleep."

"Here, I will take her to the nursery. You need sleep as well, my sweet."

"Hmmm, I think I will keep her here with me."

"Maria!"

"I am joking, Niccolo!"

"Hmph."

"Don't pout! Now, you know how to hold her, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Here."

"Sleep well, my love."

...

*inhale*

*exhale*

"You are quite the troublesome one, aren't you, bambina? Hehehe. But, don't worry, we love you all the same. Sleep well, my baby girl. I will protect you."

* * *

I awoke to find myself, in my normal 20 year old body, back in the trippy space place, Blanc still smiling away in front of me. I must be dreaming.

"Ayy, Blank-man, good to see you." I greeted in a sarcastic, false joy.

"And good to see you again Miss." He replied without missing a beat. "So, how was meeting your new parents?"

"I don't think you understand the Oedipus shit that went through my head when I saw them." I replied honestly. "My parents are freaking drop dead sexy."

I don't know if he was expecting that, but he laughed all the same.

"So I take it you are beginning to settle in?"

"I was awake for no less than 5 or 6 minute. I wouldn't exactly call that 'settling in'." He shrugged at my responce. "Oh, by the way!" Now, that he was here, I could clear a few more things up.

"What is the difference in time between me here, and my body?"

"Hmmm." Blanc nodded and then took a thinking position. "There is a wide gap between the two. The best estimate I can give you is about 10 years in that world is roughly a hour where your body is." I nodded at his explanation. If that was true, then if I lingered in the KHR world, watching over the Vongola, then those 400 years would total only 40 or so hours? That actually makes staying rather tempting and plausable.

"Ok. Now, what is my exact relation to Giotto?" I then asked.

"You are to be his older sister, of course." Blanc beamed. "Anything else?"

I shook my head. Alright. That makes this a bit easier. Now, I just have to wait until Giotto is born. Whenever that will be. That shouldn't be too hard.

Oh, if only I knew how long I was gonna have to wait.

* * *

Aaaaand end! Yeah, not the best, but introducing Maria and Niccolo di Vongola! The parents of our dear Giotto and now named Gilda! Hahahahaha. It's past midnight and I need to get up early tommorrow.

Translation of the Italian, in order

"She is beautiful, isn't she, Dear?"

"Yes, she looks just like you, Love."

"So, what shall we name our first born?"

"I looks like she likes it."

"Welcome to the world, my beloved daughter."

Bambina is the feminine form of Bambino, the word for child (one of the few things I'm sure of.)

BUT IF I HAVE ANY ITALIAN SPEAKING READERS CAN SOMEONE CORRECT THESE IF THEY ARE WRONG? I DON'T WANNA RELY ON GOOGLE TRANSLATE.

Well, I'll see you guys later.


	3. Chapter 2 - Waiting

HOLY CRAP LOOK AT THAT WORD COUNT. IT'S ALMOST 4 THOUSAND WORDS.

Hahahahahaha, no wonder this took so long, I wrote **a lot.** Kind of a way to say THANK YOU to all those lovely reviewers, an especially big one going out to the wonderful **BrokenAria **for the constructive criticism! ;D

Anyways, here is the longest chapter I think I've ever written. (And it's just a _filler. _*sobs*)

* * *

Alright! Let's recap everything we've learned!

First! I was in a car crash and my soul was whisked away to trippy space land where I met an all smiles weirdo butler look-alike named Blanc.

Second; Blanc explians that the multiverse of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! was in danger of total existance erasure via some kind of Domino effect. This is all because one Giotto di Vongola, Primo of the Vogola Famiglia, continued to make wrong and bad desicions in his life, changing the timeline too drastically from its next door parallels, and will possably damage them and cause them to explode, and thus so causing said domino effect and total annihilation.

Third and Finally; I was reborn as his older sister in order to make sure Giotto doesn't make these bad choises, and subsequently cause said timeline's destruction, while somehow surviving 17th century possibly semi-fantasy Italy. I am allowed to return to my body when I was finished correcting everything.

The current problem; I have only just been born, so I have to wait for some time until Giotto is born. Until then, I have to try and act as normal for a baby as possible. Lord knows that if I don't, a priest, or god forbid a _doctor_ (or maybe it will be a nursemaid, I can only hope), will be called in to see what's wrong with me. I don't really wanna have my blood drained from my body for no reason, or have a priest try to 'exorcise a demon' out of me. I'm a baby for god's sake! It's really no wonder people died so freaking young back in this time! And oh lordy, do not talk to me about what I've heard about bathing in this time. (Having a history buff as a sibling has suddenly become a great thing.)

I also need to learn Italian. God help me.

Anyways, let's chronicle all the important things that happened over the time I had to wait until the announcement that Giotto will be born!

* * *

Year 1

Being a baby with the mind of a 20 year old was... really hard. I honestly didn't want to simply start crying when I needed something. It was tiring as all hell first off, and second I was simply too used to functioning as a grown person. I also got baptised about two days after I was born. Which was rather intresting actually, even if I'm not really religeous. I also learned some things about my parents.

Mother likes to tease, and Father likes to monopolize me whenever he's home. He would literally spend as much time with me as possible, even if it meant taking me away from Mama and doing some of her usually duties. Not that she minded. She thought it was hilarious appearently. Always teasing about if he was up to sharing me yet. I found it kinda funny too, but I sort of understand, he's not here most of the day, away at his job.

And speaking of jobs...

Mother worked was a seamstress of sorts? And out of our house. She hand sewed patterns and such onto hankerchiefs, usually, and clothes less often, for people. She asked for money depending on how big the project was. Hankerchiefs and small things were cheap, clothes were more expensive. Mama's smart like that. I found all this out rather quickly, like within the first week after I was born, as she sometimes brang in one of her smaller projects in while watching me.

Father on the other hand, worked outside the house. Not surprizing, this is a pretty typical 17th century household set up. I wasn't exactly sure what he did for a while though. It wasn't farmwork. He never smelled like anything from an agricultural job when he held me, or anything really. It also helped that his skin never got much darker than his light tan. So that really rulled out farming, as well as blacksmithing and any jobs that would involve lots of sunlight. Taking hold of his hands showed they weren't callused. So that ruled out any job that involved manual labor. It took almost two and a half weeks before I overheard him talking about precious gems that I found out Papa was a jeweller.

While he didn't own the store, he was basically the second in command. He dealt with checking merchandise and shipments, dealing with customers that wished to sell thier jewelry or gems to them, and talking with those who wished to be partners with the shop. I think the Vongola Hyper Intuition is a genetic thing, because the number of things I've overheard about Papa getting 'feelings' about people or situations that have saved or helped the shop has told me that he does indeed have it.

(He also appearently correctly predicted that I would be a girl. All on one of his 'feelings.' That... I don't actually know how to feel about.)

We also have a maid to help around the house (and with me). Her name is Vivian and she's French appearently, by how she'll sometimes slip into French when talking. She's a bit plain looking, with simple brown hair and green eyes, but she's very hard working and very sweet. She gave me a doll that rarely is ever away from me now.

Then there were things about this world and our home in general.

Our house is fair sized and two stories tall, with two bathrooms and four bedrooms. There is a fireplace downstairs in the livingroom, and next to it is the (rather spacious) kitchen, then down the hall next to that is Father's study and one of the bedrooms and bathrooms. Upstairs has Mother's work room, made out of one of the bedrooms, and the rest of the rooms; my nursey, the other bedroom, and the bathroom. I think we also have a celler out back? I think Mama asked Vivi once to get something from an icebox somewhere, and Vivi left out the back. We live in something like the suburbs, close to the main market and center of town. And speaking of the town...

This version of Italy is... surprisingly cleaner than any historical texts have seen. Or at least this town is. Though I can't see much when Mother or Vivi take me with them to go somewhere, I've seen Mother burning trash that can be and cleaning every now and again. This may conjoin with the fact that we have _indoor plumbing_. Not very good plumbing, but indoor plumbing none the less.

I ended up asking Blanc for impromtu history lessons about this world the next time he appeared in my dreams.

He explained to me that certain historic events happened a bit differently, what ones I didn't care to specifically ask about. Things are mostly the same, minus some really early versions of certain modern advancements, as well as some educational and gender equality things that I was, while relieved, only so comfortable talking about.

(I'm one of those people you don't want to go up against in a debate appearently, especially about politics. I've been told I eat people alive.)

So, Italy was still being ruled by France, but Europe overall was a bit more peaceful that what it would have been at the time. Also, Asia, specifically Japan, seemed to be more open to foreigners than they originally were, because of some historic thing that I really didn't care for, nor would I probably understand.

That would explain how Giotto could possibly go to Japan and meet Asari much later.

Well that's one thing solved for me.

* * *

Year 2

Finally being somewhat mobile has never made me more happy. I can finally do certain things. Like going outside and actually seeing things.

Wow, I never thought I would say something like that.

Our town wasn't too big, but it was still a fair size, and we were right against the ocean, so there was a harbor. I was beginning to grasp the concept of haggling whenever we went out. Mama never backed down, and Vivi wasn't easily dissuaded either. They could haggle a price down to nearly a fourth of their original price.

And I was right about this Italy being cleaner. There was very little garbage in the streets, and it only seemed to appear in allies in any substantial quantities. And since there was indoor plumbing, no one was throwing buckets of piss or dirty, used water into the streets. I would have screamed Hallelujah if I could talk better.

Speaking of talking, my first word had been, to everyone's surprize but my own, 'Papa.'

His reaction was priceless. All I had done was reach out from where I was leaning on the rail of my crib when he came in and called out to him. He froze at the door, staring at me like I'd suddenly grown another head. I called out to him again and he lit up like a freaking christmas tree. He called (read; nearly screamed) for Mama and Vivi, announcing that I had said my first word. Then he scooped me up and spun around with me held up above him, both of us laughing all the while.

"She said 'Papa!' I was her first word! I'm so happy!" I was able to decifer with my meager, but slowly improving fluency of Italian. When he stopped spinning, he pulled me into a tight embrace and had begun to sniffle. He was about to cry.

Oh no.

If he starts crying, I might start.

Mama and Vivi were both just smiling at us over by the door.

DON'T JUST STAND THERE, MAKE HIM STOP. I CAN'T DEAL WITH ADULTS CRYING.

"See dear, you never had anything to worry about." Mama had said, lacking any of her usual teasing. "Even if you aren't here most of the day, she knows you're her Father, and loves you all the same."

"I know it was a silly fear, but I couldn't help it. She's my Bambina, and yet, I can't see her most of the time. I feared she wouldn't come to love me like she could with you, or even Vivi, who she sees so often." He replied.

Oh.

_Oh_.

That's why he monopolizes me. Oh no, now I think I really am gonna cry. _Shit_.

I tightened my hold on him the best my infant body could.

I love you too, Papa. Don't ever dought that.

(Even if I'm not exactly yours.)

* * *

Year 3

I'm finally walking and talking pretty well, though my Italian still rough, but it can be excused easily by my physical age. I've been following Vivi and Mother around the house, watching what they do, and sometimes Father as well. He once brought me in to the jewelry shop on one of his days off. And wow were those pretty. And I met his boss too.

It was... rather something.

* * *

"Niccolo! Is that the little Bambina I've been hearing about for so long?" Came an excited voice when Papa and I entered Idoni Gioielliere. Out from behind the counter came a brightly dressed man with pale _pink_ hair.

Ok, I'll admit to having seen some odd haircolors every so often when going out, but this guy's hair was _cherry blossom pink_, and _long_. It was weaved into a braid that was thrown over his right shoulder, and ended at his hip.

It... somehow worked. Especially with his darker, magenta looking eyes. He looked maybe 3 or 4 years older than Papa.

"Yes, this is little Gilda. Gilda, this is my boss and the owner of the store, Calogero Idoni. Say hello, dear." Papa nudged me forward. I shuffled in place a little, my shyness peeking through. Calogero knelt down to my height as I tried to speak.

"Salve... Sir." I was able to mumble out, trying to force myself to keep from looking away. Calogero laughed.

"Aw, there is no need to be shy, Principessa. Ciao is fine. And please, just Calogero, or better yet, Uncle Calo. 'Sir' makes me feel old!" He said, smiling brightly. "I have heard many a tale about you. And they do no justice to the real thing. Now, will you smile for me?"

My lips did twitch a bit, but I didn't smile. Instead, I backed up a bit into Papa's leg, still feeling shy, and now, embarrassed. Calo stood up and sighed.

"She really does look like Maria... Now, how to get her to open up a bit?"He said, shaking his head.

"We could show her some of the wares? She hasn't ever seen any jewelry up close before." Papa offered. And the pinket lit up.

"Yes! That's it! Children love shiny things!" He exclaimed. Now, I will be frank. I do, in fact, love shiny things, even at 20 (Well, technically 23? Maybe?). Jewelry is something I rarely wore, but it was always cool to look at. And I'm getting a free pass to the back of a jewelry store.

This is _hella_ rad.

And they could tell I was excited, they were chuckling at me.

"Alright, Principessa, let's take you back here." Calo turned and... -pranced?- back to behind the front counter. I followed with Papa by my side. I was constantly looking from one place to another, now that I could see a bit more of the store. Something was always catching my eye. Earrings, necklaces, rings of ever shape and size. And gemstones. Gemstones of every color. Everything sparkled in the light from the windows.

"Now, let's see... Ah! These should be ok." Calo muttered, pulling a small-ish wooden box. Papa then lifted me onto the counter to sit as Calo unlocked the box with a small key. He then turned the box to me, opening it and-

_Whoa_.

"These here are some of our unset gems. They are some of the slightly larger carats, usually for neclaces, brooches, and sometimes bracelets." The gems were organized and seperated into several little square sections, and he pulled up at the inner sides to reveal a second compartment of even more. Calo then reached in and pulled out one I recognized. "This one here is a diamond. It's veeeery important you see. If a boy gives you a ring with one of these on it, it means he wants to marry you."

"Marry?" I asked, playing the innocent 3-year-old card. Papa though, gave an unmanly squawk.

"Calo! She is 3! There will be no talking of marrage!" He cried in horror.

"Oh, but Nicci dear, you know that she'll be beautiful when she's older! All the boys will want her!" Calo teased. "Tales of her beauty will reach far and wide!"

"NOOOOO! I'M NOT HEARING THIS! MY BAMBINA WILL BE FOREVER PURE! NO BOYS EVER!"

"You know you can't stop her from falling in love or having a boy fall in love with her."

"I WILL SEND HER TO A NUNNERY THEN!"

While the magenta eyed demon continued to tease my Father into despair (everyone seems to like teasing my Father for some reason, now that I think about it), I held the diamond the size of my eye up to the light. It glittered nicely, my unprofessional, untrained eye not spotting any defects. It was definitely pretty, but, then again...

"Why would a boy give me something so boring?"

...I never did like diamonds.

...

You should hear how quiet it just got. Papa and Calo's faces right now are _priceless_.

"B-b-b-boring?!" Calo stammered out after getting over his shock. "What do you mean 'boring!?'"

"There's no color." I replied flatly. "It's just a clear, shiny, rock."

"_R-r-r-rock?!_" He squeaked, magenta eyes wide with horror and looking ready to cry crocodile tears. Papa, on the other hand, was now having to lean on a display counter or risk falling over from laughing so hard. I dug around in the box, pulling out the gems with dark or intense coloring.

"These are prettier." I declaired at the row of gems I lined up.

"Spinel, ruby, garnet, citrine, peridot, emerald, ultramarine, lapis lazuli, sapphire, amethyst... Wow, were you trying to make a rainbow out of all the gems in the box or something? This is almost half the gems in there." Papa chuckled. I simply smiled and held up another gem.

"This one is my favorite."

"The opal?" Papa asked, taking a closer look at the white-ish stone.

"Mm-hm! Look it! It's got rainbows on it! It's the prettiest one!" I beamed. Opals were indeed my favorite gemstone. Lots of colors and patterns, even the duller opals were intresting to look at. If a boy wants to give me jewelry, it has to be brightly colored, or an opal at best.

"Mio dio, she really is something else." Calo sighed, but smiled, watching me hold up each gem to the light one-by-one. "Though, I can see why she likes opals. They are rather unique, just like her, yeah?"

"Yeah..." Papa smiled softly.

"Have you two thought about having anymore? She's old enough to be out of her nursery, right?" This got me paying attention.

"Well... That's up to Maria, I guess. If she wants another, I would be more than happy to go along with it, but I'm also perfectly happy with just Gilda." Papa mused. Hmm, no wonder it was starting to take a while for Giotto to be born. Looks like I'm gonna have to initiate this.

"Hmm, I see." Calo nodded. "Well, anyways, you two should return. I didn't give you the day off to spend it here you know."

"Yes, I guess we should." Papa came over and lifted me off the counter. "Alright my Bambina, it's time to head home."

"Aww. Ok. Ciao ciao, Uncle Calo!" I pouted. I then waved at Calo as we left, finally giving him a smile.

"Ciao ciao, Pricipessa~! See you again!"

* * *

Yeah, I think I made a good first impression on Calo. Papa and I were walking back when I decided to act.

"Papa?" I called, tugging his hand lightly.

"Yes, dear?"

"What did you and Uncle Calo mean by 'have another one?'" I asked, tipping my head in a questioning way.

"Ah... Well..." Papa seemed to fumble for words to explain to my three year old self. "We were talking about... your Madre and I having another child."

I gave him a confused look, playing innocent, ignorent toddler.

"Well, you see, if we had another child, the you would become a Sorella. You would have a sibling to play with."

"Sorella...?" I made a kind of awestruck look. "I could be a Sorella...?"

"Mm-hm. That is, if your Madre agrees." I was quite for a bit after he said that.

"I wouldn't mind being a Sorella..." I muttered quietly.

I was sure Papa heard me, though.

* * *

_"Maria...?"_

_"Yes, Love?"_

_"What... What do you think about having another child?"_

* * *

Year 4

At this point, I've got a fair grasp on Italian (though writting is still something I have, and have always had, a hard time with), and am now in the proccess of learning French from Vivi. She and Mother have also been showing me how to cook and sew.

Believe me, these little skills can go a looooong way in life.

Father has been teaching me how to do taxes and things like that too, when he can. Well, I sort of asked/forced him to. But, anyways, everything was proceeding normally.

I was also beggining to go outside on my own, walking only so far from the house. I would spot other children playing in the street, but I never went over to them. I didn't wanna lose my way back to the house. The only reason I knew my way around the market was because of all the shopping trips.

Oh, and Mother was also finally pregnant with Giotto. No one had any idea how excited that made me. When Mama had said she had something to tell me one day, I honestly wasn't expecting it to be that. Not until she started talking.

"Do you remember when you told Papa that you wouldn't mind being a sister?" She had asked. I nodded, and if I had actually been three-almost-four, I wouldn't have seen where this was going.

"Well, what if I said that that would come true?" I blinked, faking confusion, before giving out an exaggerated gasp. Mama gave me a brilliant smile.

"I'm going to be a Sorella?" I asked breathlessly. Mama nodded and I began cheering and jumping around.

"VIVIIIII!" I ran off to the kitchen to tell Vivi, even though I was sure she already knew. I was just playing the part of an excited child. Though, I really was excited. I could hear Mama laughing at my antics as I sped off.

But, Giotto was gonna be born soon and little baby Giotto will be so adorable.

It only took him almost 5 years, but, hey, it happened.

* * *

_ "What do you think it will be? Boy or girl?" _

_"Hmm... Let's see..."_

_"A boy!" _

_"Oh? And why do you think that Bambina? You sound quite sure." _

_"... I dunno. Something just tells me it's a boy." _

_"Oh dear... It seems she's inherited that weird intuition of yours."_

_"Hey! It is not weird! It comes in handy pretty often. Like seeing through con-artist."_

_"Because you would be to naive and trusting to see through them normally, and Calogero would have either bailed you out or fired you."_

_"Hahahaha!" _

_"Maria! You even got Gilda laughing at me!" _

_"I am joking dear, but it is odd how accurate it is."_

_"Mio dio, how do I put up with all your teasing..." _

_"You love me for it~."_

_"Yes, I suppose I do."_

* * *

And that's it for now! Next time, Baby Giotto makes his appearence! And Gilda begins to develope her own skills for the future!

See you soon!


	4. Chapter 3 - To Break

5000

Over _5000 words._

Jesus, the things I do for you people.

This would have been out yesterday, but, life. And I'm a little hesitant about this chapter.

Well, enjoy.

* * *

"So, how good are you with children?"

That was the first thing Blanc said when I awoke in Trippy Space Land.

Blanc popped into my dreams to check on me about twice a month. Most of the time we would ask each other things. I would usually ask about this world, and he would ask about skills that I had in my previous life that could benefit me in this one. And he still liked to forever smile. It was starting to remind me of Byakuran. I would sometimes enter some philisophical debate with him, just to see if I could rile him up and get him to stop smiling.

Nope, never happened, not even when I won. (Though I think he _lets_ me win. The prick.)

"I am perfectly capable of handling young children. I babysat kids from anywhere between some days old to prepubecent. I even took care of a boy who was somewhat mentally slow. I know what to do." I replied flatly. Blanc nodded.

"Good. I was just making sure. You never know what can happen, and the stereotype that all women are good with children is very blatently untrue. Some women despise children, and it would not help your situation if you were like that." He explained.

"Wouldn't you have already known that from my '99.99% criteria fitting', or was that honestly just empty flattery using false statistics?" I shot back.

"Still as sharp as ever, Miss. But, no, that was not empty flattery or false statistics." He beamed. "It was a real statistic that I tried to flatter you with. And yes, I did already know. I was simply checking how your wits are doing."

I just glared at him and rolled my eyes, used to this sort of thing. Since I said I wanted straight answers, he does give me them most of the time. The only time he has ever given abstract answers is if we get into debates.

"Anyways, Giotto will be born soon. I hope you are prepared." Blanc said, changing the topic.

"I'll do whatever is asked of me, like I have these last 9 monthes." I replied. I had been catering to Mother over the course of her pregnancy. Getting whatever she asked for, giving her massages, helping her around the house. I was a good girl, no need to unnecessarily stress my Mother

"That... isn't what I was talking about." He then said. That made me look at him in curiosity.

"Do recall what time period you are in." Blanc clarified. But, that still confused me. "And the tragedies that occure with it."

"Wait, wha- Whoa!" I was about to ask what he meant until I was suddenly falling through the air.

"Oh, dear. You're leaving early." Blanc stated, his voice echoing. 'Leaving,' as in, waking up. The falling out of nowhere was just part of that.

"Please do remember what I have asked." Was the last I heard before blacking out.

* * *

"-ng Miss. Young Miss, it's time to get up." I blearily opened my brown eyes as the voice softly called me. A hand gently shook me awake.

Ah, Vivi. That's right, she was waking me up early today, so we could go shopping. We were baking a cheesecake today, as baking had become Vivi and I's bonding time over the last year. I'd become quite good at it, actually, once I figured out how to time the cooking with the oven's fire.

"B'njour..." I mumbled instinctivly. As I've said before, Vivi is teaching me French. While the process is slow, as Vivi is a maid and not a teacher, we are both starting to grasp at what works for both of us. She'd sometimes give me books to translate from French to Italian (This also helped my penmanship), and sometimes she simply start speaking in French to me. Again, slow, but it worked, and I was learning.

"Bonjour, jeune maîtresse. Now, we need to get you dressed. It's been snowing, so we need to layer up." She said, pulling of the comforters. I shivered as the cold air replaced the warmth of the cocoon I'd made out of the blankets.

It was late January, and most of the northern part of Italy was expriencing a cold front of snow or just cold in general. Especially us, since we're by the water.

Vivi placed my clothes on the bed and helped me out of my nightgown. I decided to make small talk as she helped me dress.

"Vivi, when do you think the baby will come?" I asked.

"It should be any day now." She replied. I fidgeted with the waistband of my skirt.

"Excited?" She teased, poking my cheek, making me giggle. I let her pull on my shirt before answering.

"Maaaaaybe!" I joked right back. But, something prickled in the back of my mind. Blanc's words were worrying me. The tragedies that are of this time period? I pushed the thoughts away. Instead, I focused on Vivi brushing out my hair.

"Your hair is always such a mess in the morning. It has a mind of it's own, just like your Father's, I swear. It's going to be a catastrophy when it gets longer." She complained while working on a particularly stubborn knot. It was true though. My hair was thick and loved to tangle. It's only just below my shoulders too. That's why Vivi always put it up. But, it's too cold to pull it up now.

"So, what do we need?" I asked as we headed downstairs.

"We need eggs, if we can find any, and Ricotta. Can't make cheesecake without the cheese now can we?" Vivi giggled. "Ah! Master Niccolo!"

I looked up to see Papa at the door, pulling on his coat to leave.

"Oh, Vivi, Gilda. Buongiorno." He smiled. I ran up and hugged him around the waist.

"Buongiorno. Where are you going, Papa?" I asked, staring up at him.

"Calo asked me to open the shop today, so I'm heading out early." He explained, patting my head. "Maria is still alseep, and probably will still be when you get back."

"We'll save you some cheesecake for when you get home, ok?" I beamed. Papa chuckled and pulled the rest of his winter wear on.

"Ciao ciao~!" I waved to Papa as he left. He waved back and smiled, before heading off to the shop.

"Alright, let's get you something to eat before we head off too." Vivi announced once Papa was out of sight.

"Sì sì!"

After breakfast, we put on our coats and boots and headed for the market. Very few people were out this early, even less so since it was cold, but that meant we could get everything we needed faster.

Once we got to the market, we went in search of eggs first, since they would be hardest to find. It took us about 15 minutes, but, luckily, we did find someone who had eggs.

"Alright! Now that we have eggs, let's get the Ricotta."

"Cheeeeeese!" I cheered.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the cheese shop. It wasn't big, but it sold a good amount of all sorts of cheeses. The air inside was warm, sharp and pungent with the smell of aging dairy. The older man behind the counter smiled and greeted us as we came in.

"Benvenuti, Donne. Is there anything in particular you are looking for?" He asked politly.

"We're making a cheesecake!" I announced cheerfully.

"Oh? How delightful! That must mean you need some Ricotta then, sì?"

"Sì!" He chuckled at my energeticness.

"Then wait right here, while I go get some Ricotta for you." He said, heading for another part of the shop.

"Grazie!" You know, it's actually rather fun, acting like a kid again. You don't really understand the freedoms you have as one when you're that age, and you wanna hurry and grow up, but once you grow up, you realize that it isn't all it's cracked up to be. I'm gonna savor this while I can.

"And here you ladies are. Ricotta, ready to become a cheesecake." The salesman came back with a jar of Ricotta, setting it on the counter. Vivi began chatting with the salesman over the price, while I took a better look at the cheese. I didn't see anything from this side that said it wasn't good.

But then, why is the back of my head prickling? I had figured out that this was my own Hyper Intuition, and it while it seems to act up at random, it always means something. So why...? There isn't anyone in the store, nor the streets that I can see from the window. Is it the cheese? Ow, _ow_, OW-OK IT'S THE CHEESE. Freaking Intuition trying to destroy my head from the inside out.

"Signore, this cheese is bad." I stated, haulting the two adult's conversation. They both looked at me curiously, while I stared at the cheese.

"Eh? What?" The salesman blinked in confusion. "The cheese is bad? That can't be..." He picked up the jar and looked it over. He rolled it in his hands, looking over the sides.

"It's color is sti- _oh_." He cut himself off when he turned the jar over and looked at it's underside. The Ricotta had a bit of a pinkish tinge, signaling that it had begun to mold. Hyper Intuition: 1, Rest of the world: 0.

"Well I'll be damned... it really is bad." He stood, in awe that I was correct. "Looks like I'll have to find you two another batch that isn't bad. You have a good eye, young one." He chuckled and walked back to the area with the Ricotta.

"There was no way you could have seen that mold. It was your intuition, wasn't it?" Vivi asked quietly. I nodded and she giggled.

"I wonder if all of Master Niccolo's children will inherit that scarily accurate intuition." She pondered aloud. I hummed a bit, giving an unreadable smile. No need to spoil the surprize.

"Here we are, a fresh batch of Ricotta. I made sure this time." The salesman announced, handing Vivi the new jar. My Hyper Intuition didn't act up again, so I nodded in satisfaction.

"Grazie, Signore." Vivi said, handing him money.

"Anytime, the little one has reminded me that I should check over my stock." He smiled. "Can't be selling bad cheese now, can I?"

"Nope!" I beamed. He chucled and we left.

"Ciao ciao!"

"Come again!"

* * *

You will never understand the amount of work actually needed to be put into baking things like an Italian cheesecake until you don't have electrical appliences.

Jesus _Christ_ no wonder all the recipies online called for an electric mixer or food processor! Do you know how much stiring is needed to get the right consistancy!? My arms are about to fall off!

"Young Miss? Are you sure you don't want me to take over?" Vivi asked in concern. I grunted, but continued stiring.

"Let her be Vivi, she's got a stubborn streak from here to China when it comes to doing things herself." Mama chuckled. She had woken up not too long after we had gotten back, and had decided to sit at the table and watch Vivi and I cook after eating breakfast.

"I think she might be a bit of perfectionist..." Vivi mused. Yeah, I'll admit to that.

The batter was finally becoming smooth enough to cook with as I began loosing feeling in my arms. I heaved a sigh, greatful that that was finished. Now to just pour the batter into the pan lined with crumbled biscotti and amaretti cookies held together with melted butter. Then to the oven it goes. It should be done by sometime after noon.

"Now we wait." Mama said. "How about we have some tea while we wait?" She eased herself us out of her chair.

"Ah! Mistress, please let me-!" Vivi began, but Mama stopped her with an exasperated smile.

"Vivi, I thank you for your concern, but you know I'm not so useless that I can't even make a pot of tea on my own." She sighed. She waddled over to where we keep the tea sets. I turned to begin cleaning up the counter, wondering what tea Mama's gonna make. I'm gonna need to get the sug-

*_**CRASH**_*

-eRHOLYSHITWHYISGLASSBREAKING?!

I whipped around to see Mother curled around her stomach on the floor, one of the tea cup's shattered in front of her.

"M-Mistress!"

"Mama!" We both rushed over to her, worried that something had happened. She groaned in pain and curled a little further in on herself.

"Seems like -_erg!_- the baby wants out now." Mama panted. Vivi immediately moved from Mother to me, taking me by the shoulder. My head was still reeling from the sudden turn of events, I almost didn't realise Vivi was talking.

"Gilda, I need you to go get the nursemaid and send her here. You remember where she lives, right?" I nodded mechanically. "Good, then after, you need to get your father. Can you do that?" I nodded again. "I'll be here, now hurry!"

I snapped out of whatever had a hold of my mind and bolted for the door. I hurridly pulled on my boots, foregoing my coat, and racing out into the snow-slicked streets.

The cold air burned my lungs as my feet pounded on the cobblestone. The steets had more people than earlier, so I had to dodge a person every now and then, as well as watch out for ice. But, I wasn't thinking about that. My mind was just repeating: Get the nursemaid, then Papa. Get the nursemaid, then Papa, Nursemaid, then Papa.

The nursemaid that Mother visited, the one that also helped give birth to me, lived next to the blacksmith's workshop -as she was married to him- which was on the other side of the market.

Skidding to a hault in front of the small house, I ran up to the door and pounded on it. Then I stepped back and tried to catch my breath. My 4-year-old body wasn't used to this kind of exertion, and the cold air began making me cough. It had also started snowing at some point. The door opened after a bit, revealing the burly blacksmith instead of the nursemaid.

He took one look at me, turned, and called for his wife, understanding that the reason a child might be at the door was for his wife. The equaly built nursemaid came only seconds later.

"Mio dio child! What are you doing running around like that!?" She asked. "Is your mother giving birth?"

All I could do was nod, still trying to catch my breath.

"Alright then, I'll head over to the Vongola house then." The nursemaid then said, stepping back to get her shoes and coat. "You are going to get your father now, right?"

I nodded again.

"Well what are you still here for? Go!" At her hurried insisting, I turned and dashed towards the direction of Calo's jewelry shop.

The distance from the between the nursemaid's house and the jewelry shop is actually much farther than from the house to the shop. This distance was long enough that I had tried to clear my head. Only 'clearing my head' now appearently means 'ponder what Blanc said.'

'_Trageties of the period_,' what the fuck did he mean? Tragedies... like how people died? My mind automatically began listing off how people died in this time.

Murder.

Illness.

Accident.

Malpractice.

Chil-

"Wa-_whoa_!" I had misstepped and ended up slipping on a patch of ice straight into the sleet and snow. But, I wasn't concerned about that.

_Childbirth_.

One of the most common ways for a woman to die in the past was from _childbirth_.

And Blanc had said to prepare for...

Did...

Did Blanc try to warn me that Mama was going to die giving birth to Giotto?

He... He would know if something like that, wouldn't he? Because he could see the entire timeline. And obviously, I wouldn't know something like this. I don't know anything about Giotto's life before what the manga showed. If his mother died giving birth to him, if he was abandon, if they were murdered.

I don't know.

I don't know like I would if it was Tsuna.

I don't know what will _happenwhyamIonlyrealizingthisnow_-

"Hey. Hey, are you ok?"

At some point, I had pushed myself into a sitting position. My skirt was soaking up the melted sleet and freezing from the cold. Snow was probably piling on my head and I could faintly feel myself shivering.

"Hey! Can you hear me? Snap out of it!" I jumped at the voice, only now realizing that there was a black haired boy in front of me. He looked at me with concerned brown eyes as I stared, wide eyed and probably looking rather pathetic.

"Can you hear me now? Are you ok?" The boy gently took my hands and tried to tug me into a standing position. Only for him to almost slip on the ice too. I watched him, still only barely comprehending anything from my self-infilcted shock.

"Um, ok, that almost ended badly..." He mumbled to himself, before looking back at me.

"Can you tell me what happened? Why are you on the ground?" He asked, and I blinked.

What was I doing...?

I was... going... somewhere... to get someone... AH!

"_PAPA_!" I jumped up, startling the boy, making him almost fall. He stared at me like I just grew another head, but I wasn't paying attention.

Mama was giving birth and I still needed to tell Papa.

"Um, wha-"

"Spiacenti, grazie, devo andare!" I said in a rush, before continueing my sprint to the shop.

"W-wait! You're bleed-!"

I had already turned the corner before he could finish.

* * *

"**PAPA!**"

Busting through the door of Calo's shop caused everyone to jump. Papa, Calo, and the two customers all turned to stare at me in shock. I leaned against the doorframe, flushed and shivering and coughing up a lung. It took only a second for Papa to snap out of his shock and rush over to me.

"Gilda! Mio dio, where is your coat? You're half frozen and-_ is you're head bleeding_!? Bambina, what happened?!" He pulled me farther inside and immediately began checking every part of me. Once I had stopped trying to eject my lungs, I was able to give him something of a reply.

"M-M-Mama... B-Baby... Being..." I panted out through my chattering teeth. But Papa understood. He looked back at Calo.

"Maria's giving birth..." He announced quitly, his face showing clear worry. Calo's eyes widened.

"Then why are you here?! You need to go now!" He declaired, coming out from behind the counter and heading for a back room. Papa reluctantly stood up, and went to get his coat. Calo came back with a blanket and kneeled down to wrap it around me.

"Here, this should stave off hypothermia once you get back out there." I snuggled into the thick blanket, already beginning to feel a bit warmer. Papa turned to Calo, fidgeting with his scarf.

"Are you sure it's-"

"_Niccolo di Vongola, if you are not out that door in the next three seconds with your daughter, I will __**hurl**__ you out of it_." Papa flinched back when Calo cut him off in a serious tone. Calo glared at him for a second, before sighing and smiling.

"It's fine Nicci. It is your second child, and Gilda came all the way here to tell you. Not going would put her work to waste." Papa glanced down at me, guilty flickering in his eyes. "I've been handling this shop on my own long before I met you, you know that. You skipping out on a day to see your child be born won't make it hard on me."

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry." Papa gave him a small smile back.

"Now get going! Or I really will throw you out." Calo clapped Papa on the shoulder, giving him a wide grin. Papa's gave a nervous laugh. The threat was very real. (Calo has to protect his wares _somehow_ after all.)

Papa then scooped me up, blanket and all. He shifted me around so it would be easier for me to both hold onto him and keep hold of the blanket, while also making it easier for him to run with me.

"I'll return the blanket."

"It better as hell not be tomarrow."

"Calo! Language!"

"Then get going!" Papa huffed, but smiled. Calo beamed back.

"Grazie." Papa turned and hurried out the door. "Hang on tight, Bambina."

I barely nodded before he broke into a dead sprint.

* * *

We had returned home to Mama's pained yells, Papa dropping me off in front of the fireplace in the livingroom before going to find Vivi to see how it's going so far. It was only the beginning, but it seemed to be going well.

That was _14 hours ago. _

It was now the wee hours of the morning, and I was ready to simply drop dead. But Mama's yells kept me awake, despite the protest of my toddler body. I vaguely remember Vivi coming in at some point with slices of the cheesecake we had made along with tea, but I can't remember when that was anymore. Vivi had already helped me change out of my soaked and half frozed clothes and hung them on the mantle to dry. My head had also been bandaged.

"Gilda..." I turned to Papa, blinking dazidly. He came and sat with me on the rug in front of the fireplace, looking just as tired as me. He pulled me onto his lap and cradled my head to his chest.

"Try and sleep, Bambina." He said, gently running his fingers through my hair.

"Can't..." I croaked, clearly very tired.

"Why not?" He hummed, beginning to rock me. A particularly loud scream from Mama broke though the air, making me wince. Papa didn't let it go unnoticed. He held me a bit tighter and pressed a kiss to my hair.

"... 'm scared." I mumbled.

"Scared?"

"Mm-hm."

I was scared of Mama's death.

I was scared of the unknown future I had placed upon myself.

And I was scared of the fact I might eventually have to do this alone.

Papa might have some inclination as to why I said that, maybe he didn't. All he did was continue to hold me and rock me.

And eventually, my eyes shut, and I was gone.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"Two nights in a row, huh? That's new."

I didn't look up at Blanc when I realized I was back in Trippy Space Land. I simply stared into the abyss below. My comment had been flat and sarcastic. He didn't respond, so I continued.

"'Tragedies of the Period,' you told me. You remember that I said to only give me straight answers or I'd fucking punch you, right? But, I think I'll forgive you this time." I had stood up from the invisable chair I was always on and begun pacing. "Because outright telling me that my Mother was going to fucking die would have caused problems or something, right? So, telling me to prepare for a tragedy was the best you could give me, because it was indirect and made me think and meant that when I figured it out I couldn't ask you to interfear or maybe scream at you because I would be awake." I rambled on, a deranged smile slowly forming on my face.

"But, no, here I am, because my body there couldn't handle the stress of staying up that long. And then Papa will have to figure out how to break the news to his four year old daughter that Mama isn't going to wake up ever again when she wakes up!" I continued my rant with an increasingly hysteric tone. "A beautifully common tragedy, no? My life is just another page in the paper!"

Blanc still made no responce, not that I cared at that point.

"Ha... Hahahaha... AhahahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Something in me had just... broke, and I burst into hysteric laughter. I laughed until my sides hurt, tears poured, and my breathing became labored.

"You're a sadist, aren't you? Hahahahaha! You didn't tell me because it would take away from seeing me suffer!" I accused, clearly having lost my mind. "You wanted me to go around like a chicken with my head cut off trying to figure your shit out, and watch as I broke down from the realization! Was it funny? Watching me freak out over people who are from something that should be nothing more than fiction to me? Were yo- _H__mph_!"

I couldn't continue my hysterics as Blanc had suddenly decided to shut me up. By hugging me in a way that my face is now pressed into his chest.

I growled and pushed on him, only for him to tighten his hold.

"Please listen to me." Wow, he's never spoken that quietly before.

"I... have made an error. I had thought that you would have thought on my statement more just after we'd met. But, you didn't, and you thought about it at the worst time. It seems I should have just told you everything directly. Like you'd asked." He paused, as if to gather his thoughts. "You see, there are a few things in play with the timeline you now reside in. First, the timeline you are in is now more isolated from the rest of the timelines. This is just a precausion we take when dealing with things like this, to prevent as much damage as possible. There are only a few other timelines now near it."

I nodded slightly, saying that I understood.

"Second is... how do I put this... you remember the energy build up I talked about, right?" I nodded again. "You could say we... gathered up a lot of that excess energy in order to place you in the timeline without collapsing it. Now, because of your placement, the timeline has, how do you say, hollowed itself out. It's now mearly a shell with Giotto set as it's base. It's... almost like it's making itself up as it goes, with Giotto's life as it's outline. And because it's hollow, it is now much more able to be influenced by other timelines near it. Events like this... there are timelines where Maria di Vongola lives and others where she dies giving birth to Giotto. Which one happens in your timeline... is up to which one has had the most influence on it."

"So you're saying there is an almost random chance of either happening." I stated quietly. "And you don't know which."

"Yes. To say the least."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT THE FIRST TIME?!" I screamed, trying to punch Blanc in the side. "YOU MADE IT SOUND CERTAIN SHE WAS GOING TO DIE! _I THOUGH SHE WAS GOING TO DIE NO MATTER WHAT!"_

"As I said, it was a mistake on my part! I made a mistake, and caused you to be hurt because of it!" He tried to reason with me. "There is a chance she will live!" That made me freeze. I curled in on myself the best I could, though it probably looked more like I was leaning into Blanc.

"That's all I want..." I whispered. I took a breathe to try and calm myself, only for it to come out sounding like a sob.

I'm a fucking _mess_ right now. What the _hell_.

"It's alright to cry."

"Oh, fuck you stupid white washed asshole." I cracked out. But, I listened. I clung onto Blanc's waistcoat and simply cried. I cried and let everything go with it.

I cried out the fear, the sadness, the anger, and prayed the little hope I had was worth it. Blanc continued to hold me, but started running his hand through my hair.

* * *

At some point I managed to calm down. While I can't actually manage to feel tired while here with Blanc, I did feel... empty. Drained of everything and numbed to anything new. I was slumped against Blanc, face still pressed into his chest.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked softly. I managed a shrug. He sighed.

"If you are wondering why your emotions are so out of control, I might have an answer for that too." I think he could feel my eyebrow raising.

"Your body out there has some influence on you here. Since it is physically 4, it's highest influence is on childishness. And since you don't throw tantrums like any normal child might, I'm guessing your body decided that it was too stressed from a lack of it's normal releases and needed to send it somewhere. So, I'm guessing it did so now, when you were actually trying to unload stress. Though, I'm guessing a _psychotic breakdow_n isn't exactly a _tantrum_ in equal terms." He explained. "Or maybe that's a childish adult's form of a tantrum? I'm not sure. All I know is that when you unload your stress, it's in the form of snark and sarcasm. Not... whatever that was."

"So, if I start having tantrums out there, I won't I have any in here?" I joked, my voice horse.

"_Please_ don't. Watching you act as a child is already enough." He said sternly. "It makes me feel like a pedofile enough as is." I snorted and choked out a laugh.

"Poor you." I gigled, but then thought of something. "Hey, you can see what's going on right now, out there, right?"

"Yes." He confirmed. "You want to know, don't you?" I nodded hesitantly. Blanc became quiet, I suppose he was checking the situation. He suddenly sighed and relaxed. (When had he become tense?) I waited for his answer.

"They're fine. They both made it." Those simple words sent my spirit soaring and brought new tears to my eyes.

"Thank you. Sorry you had to deal with all that." I squeaked out, sniffling a bit.

"It is the least I can do, after everything." He said, then stepped back, letting me go. "Ah, it seems you're about to leave again. I will see you again, Miss."

Oh, time to go, I guess. But, I think I'll get one last thing in.

"Hey, Blanc?"

"Yes Miss?"

"You're an annoying, smily, prick most of the time, but, you're not bad, you know?" As I finished, the floor fell away, and I left, feeling lighter than I had been.

* * *

Had I actually decided to look at Blanc, I would have seen that he hadn't once smiled until I had cracked that joke.

"Hmph. And you're lucky I find how honest you are with your emotions a charm of yours, Miss. I don't know if I could stand you otherwise. Hehehehe."

* * *

_"Pa...pa...?"_

_"Bambina, why are you awake? It is still too early to be up."_

_"Mama...?"_

_ "She is fine, sleeping."_

_"Baby?"_

_"Ah. Whould you like to meet him?"_

_"Mm."_

_"Come, then."_

_..._

_"Here he is. This is your new fratello, Giotto."_

_"Giotto..."_

_"Sì."_

_"Looks like Papa."_

_"Haha, he does, doesn't he?"_

_"I'll take care of him."_

_"...!"_

_"That's what older siblings are supposed to do, right? Protect the younger ones."_

_"... Sì, you will be a good big sister."_

* * *

And end! Jesus, that went unplanned places. I hope this is ok. I'm really not too sure about this chapter. Well, Giotto made an indirect appearence. And he will make a more direct one next time. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4 - 'Family'

I'm sorry this took so long! Writers block + family shit makes a bad combination for me.

Now, I will leave a small warning here for this chapter; It has **Violence (strangulation) and the attempted murder of a (technically) small child. **While it is not graphic and I will not raise the rating, if you are not comfortable with reading something like that, do not read beyond the scene of Gilda entering Giotto's room. I don't want anyone felling uncomfortable by anything I've written, I love all of my readers dearly and would hate to upset anyone.

With that, I will now say, enjoy!

* * *

The time after my breakdown in front of Blanc had put a lot of things into perspective for me.

I still needed to figure out what to do if something happens to Mama and Papa. And how I would protect Giotto when it did.

Still, I was nothing more than a five year old who could speak Italian, French, and English. I could sew, cook, and manage money, but these things would only help me domestically. I didn't know how to fight. And anything I did know about fighting was limited to what I had read or looked up. I'd never put any of it into practice. I'd never had a reason to.

I was a peace keeper by nature. If I could talk down a situation, 9 times out of 10 I would. And if I couldn't, I'd get someone else to break it up.

I wasn't a fighter. But, I'd need to learn. To protect Giotto.

For now though...

Just a little longer...

I'd like to keep playing the innocent child...

* * *

Taking care of a baby had it's ups and downs. And it seemed like more downs than ups.

Luckily, everyone in the house were eager to take care of little Giotto. Mama and Vivi would change his diaper and feed him most often, and Papa would give him a bath in the evening. It had become my designated job to entertain Giotto between all this and his naps.

And believe me, he's a little ball of sunshine when he's happy. His eyes would sparkle when he smiled and he had the cutest laugh. He liked being hugged and held, and sometimes refused to let go.

But, when he cried, _dear lord_, the boy had lungs. It wasn't a surprize anymore to hear him crying all the way outside.

Neither was it a surprize when Papa began monopolizing Giotto.

"Nooooo! I'm playing with Giotto right now!"

"Bambina, it's almost dinner, you're going to have to stop and wash up soon."

"But, when I do, you'll take Giotto and won't let me or anyone play with him!"

"Gilda...!"

"Noooooo!"

Let's just say Papa has a bit of... _competition_ this time around.

"This has got to be the strangest and silliest thing I have ever seen. A father fighting with his 5 year old daughter over who plays with the baby." Mama said from the couch, eyes full of amusement. Papa sighed in exasperation as I held Giotto in my lap, a defiant pout on my face.

"Fine then, if that's how it is, then..." He smirked a bit. "...I'll just do this!"

"Kyaaa!" I squealed as Papa lifted both me and Giotto up. "Mama! Help!"

"No can do, Bambina. You know that once Papa get's like this, there is no stopping him." She said with a teasing smile.

"Viviiiii!" I tried calling to the frenchwoman in the kitchen.

"I can't go against my Master, Young Miss. Not even for you." She smiled sheepishly at us.

"_Traitors!_" I cried, laughing. Giotto had been doing nothing but squealing and giggling the entire time. Papa spun us around for a bit, before plopping the two of us in the loveseat next to the couch.

"Now, what shall I do...?" Papa asked in a false contemplative tone, kneeling in front of us. "Uh-oh... Gilda are you coming down with something...?"

"Oh no. No. Nonononononono!" I hurridly denied. He wouldn't _dare_...

"Oh yes!" He declaired with a wide grin. "And you have spread it to your poor brother!"

"No!" Shit, he _would_.

"It seems you have come down with... The Tickles!" Papa laughed evily as he began tickling the both of us. Giotto and I both screamed with laughter.

"NOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO TICKLESAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I tried saying through my laughter. This continued for a minute before Papa stopped, leaving me breathless and Giotto trying to grab Papa's hands.

"Alright. I think that's enough." Mama finally stepped in, picking up Giotto and carrying him to the kitchen. "Go wash up you two. It's time to eat."

"Sì, Mama." Papa and I nodded in unison. Mama rolled her eyes.

"Those two, I swear." She shook her head, smiling, as Papa and I headed for the bathroom.

* * *

_"It seems those two are much alike, aren't they, Mistress?"_

_"Hahahaha. Yes, Gilda is a regular Papa's girl, isn't she?"_

_"Gauu!"_

_"Ahahahaha! You think so too, Bambino?"_

_"Haauuaaa!"_

_"Ahahahahaha! I'm glad someone agrees!"_

* * *

After dinner was when something... _odd_ happened. Papa had asked Vivi to put Giotto and I to bed, which was weird in itself, as Papa would normally jump at the chance to put us to bed. He said he need to speak with Mama about something, so they stayed in the kitchen.

I was curious. What was so important that Papa would miss spending a moment with us?

When Vivi left my room I sat up in my bed. If I remembered, there was a hole in my floorboards right at the foot of my bed that lead to the kitchen. It wouldn't be right above Mama and Papa, but I would be able to hear them. I could faintly hear the sound of tea being poured before anyone spoke.

"Niccolo... what is wrong? You never miss putting the kids to bed..." Mama asked. I heard Papa sighed before he answed.

"Some of my family wishes to be over for Christmas this year."

"Isn't that good though...?"

"I... Alfonso has sent letters saying that... Father has got it in his head to come see us."

There was a pause.

"We would have had to face him sooner or later." Mama then said.

"I know, but... I am a _coward! _I had never fought against him before I came to love you, but when he said no to you... my solution was to run away! I... I'm a weak man..." Papa ranted, sounding ready to cry.

So, Mama and Papa had eloped? Because of Papa's father?

"... Do you regret it?"

Mama's quiet question startled us both. Papa paused -to get over his shock?- before answering.

"... I regret not trying to reason with Father more, and my own cowardace. But, I will never, _ever_, regret loving you." He stated with conviction.

"... I never wanted you to have to choose between me or your father..." Mama sniffled, she was definitely crying.

"Maria..." It sounds like Papa is moving to comfort Mama. "Shhh... Maria, listen to me."

A pause and a bit of Mama's sniffling.

"If it comes down to it, if I really have to choose between Father and the family I have now... I will. And I'll do it with my heart."

"...I just pray it won't come to that."

* * *

You never really notice silence until it starts to bug you.

Usually, upon waking in Trippy Space Land, one of us would already have an idea of what to talk about, with Blanc being the one who usually starts thing.

But, right now, neither of us are talking, and I realized just how... empty this place is when you're not entirly focused on the _one other person in this entire place._

And as the silence stretched, the air grew heavier with... well it wasn't exactly awkwardness, but it was part of it. Apprehension? I can't really tell. But, I was beginning to be able to tell the differences in Blanc's smiles better now, so I could tell he felt whatever this atmosphere was too. And I wasn't in the mood to talk yet.

So, finally, Blanc decided to break the silence, his sigh seeming a lot louder than it should.

"What is on your mind? You are never this quiet for this long, Miss." He asked, giving a small, somewhat strained looking smile. I hesitated, but sighed and massaged my forehead.

"Something's going to happen." I stated quietly. "I don't know if it's the Hyper Intuition or simply my own, but all I know is that something is going to happen."

"This was brought on by that conversation, wasn't it?" I nodded at his inquiry. "I feel it too..."

"Something is going to happen, and neither of us know what." I leaned back and stared up into the sparkling nothingness that made up this place. "I hope it's nothing too bad..." I groaned. My body was still only 5 after all.

"Whatever it is..." Blanc began with a worried smile. "Please, be careful."

"...I can't make any promises."

* * *

After that night, the days seem to fly by, until suddenly, it was already Christmas. There weren't any grand decorations, or even a tree, it's the 17th century after all, but the house still felt a bit Christmas-y, even without anything I was used to.

It was a light knock on the door that alerted us to the first of our guests. I hopped up from my place on the rug and dashed to answer it before Vivi could.

I reached up, standing on my tiptoes, and was able to take hold of the knob to yank the door open. There stood a man who looked somewhat like Papa. An angular jaw, somewhat messy, dark blond hair with pointy sideburns, and sharp green eyes. Behind him was a woman with wavy black hair and pale blue eyes, who smiled cheerfully from where she was.

I stared up at the man as he seemed to glare down at me, and a staring contest seemed to have begun.

Where have I seen sideburns like that before?

Before I could continue my musing, Papa had come from his study.

"Ah! Alfonso! And Carla! Bambina, let your Aunt and Uncle in!" I glanced back at Papa before moving out of the way to let the two in. They walked in past me and Papa greeted them enthusiasticly. Well, now I know who Alfonso is.

"Alfonso, it's good to see you." He smiled, hugging the other. With the two next to each other, I could clearly see that Alfonso had a stronger build than Papa, and darker skin. He definitely did some kind of physical labor.

"You too." Alfonso gave a small smirk. "It's been too long since I've seen my stupidly naive and crybaby of a big brother. I've missed teasing you."

"... Now I remember why I never tried to invite you here earlier." Papa sulked. I tried to hide my giggles, but it was futile. All eyes were on me. My now designated Uncle came over and kneeled down in front of me, still smirking.

"So, this is one of your runts?" He ruffled my hair roughly as I gave him an indignant look. I am certainly **not** a runt. He just laughed at me.

"Aww, she's got a cute pout. But, you shouldn't say things like that, dear."

"Alfonso! Please don't tease her, she's already shy enough ar-"

"_Gerk!_"

"-ound... strang... ers..."

"Oh my, ahahaha! See dear, this is why you don't tease women like that! No matter what age!"

Yeah, you better listen to your wife, or you wouldn't be sitting here with me pinching your cheek harshly.

"Hyou lill bwat..." Alfonso growled. I just stuck my tongue out at him. Clara was laughing and Papa was staring at me like I was crazy. I let him go as Mama came down the stairs with Giotto.

"Well, it seems like you all were having fun without me." Mama giggled.

"Yeah. '_Fun._'" Alfonso grumbled, rubbing his cheek and lightly glaring at me. I gave him a sweet smile and skipped up to Mama. I held up my arms to her, making grabby hands. Mama smiled in understanding and carefully handed Giotto to me. I beamed, letting out a kind of squeak of happiness, before marching back over to the rug in front of the fire place and sitting down with Giotto in my lap.

Alfonso and Carla watched me with intrigue and confusion, while Mama looked on with happiness, and Papa was still getting over what I'd done to his brother. Giotto giggled happily, grabbing at my hair and shirt.

"What?" I asked innocently, nuzzling Giotto.

"Why am I even surprized your kid is strange? I bet the other one's going to be a little replica of you." Alfonso sighed, finally standing back up.

"H-Hey!" Papa protested, but Alfonso laughed.

Things settled down after that. Mama and Carla were chatting in the kitchen with Vivi, while Papa and Alfonso stayed in the living room, myself still on the rug playing with Giotto. I vaguely heard Mama squeal over Carla being pregnant, so it looks like we'll get a cousin sometime soon.

Wait... cousin...?

Back track those thoughts, reprocess, compare with known data...

Reconstructing...

*_ding!_*

_Ricardo!_

Ooooooh, _that's_ how Giotto could pass on the Vongola to Ricardo without too much hassle. No wonder those sideburns were so familiar. Well, anyways, I was playing peek-a-boo with Giotto, it had been maybe an hour since Uncle Al (I giggled at the stunned face Alfonso made when I suddenly called him that) and Aunt Carla had gotten here when it finally happened.

The second knock at the door.

The one signaling that my Grandfather was now here. And let's just say, I didn't need to see him to know not to go anywhere near him. I had my Hyper Intuition to tell me that. My head had already been feeling a little fuzzy just before the knock, but when it happen, it was like someone took a nailgun to the back of my head.

Every instinct was screeching at me to not let in whoever was on the other side of the door. I hadn't even noticed that I had instictivly adopted a protective hover over Giotto (who had gone silent), I was too busy staring at the door. Even Papa and Uncle Al were tensed. They glanced back at the door, then at eachother. Uncle Al pursed his lips while Papa grimaced. They came to some silent agreement, and Papa moved to open the door.

Duilio di Vongola was a well built man, years of hard outdoor labor has thickened and darkened his skin, his face rugged and green eyes pale and cold. His stern frown was set deep by wrinkles, exposing his age. His graying light brown hair was cut very short, giving him an almost millitary like air.

"Niccolo." he stated, his voice deep but whispy from age.

"Father." Papa replied cautiously. They stared at eachother, neither backing down. Uncle Al eyed the two warily, then glanced back at me. I glanced back and he flicked his head towards the kitchen. He wanted me to leave the room so he could handle the two. And I wasn't gonna complain. I bundled Giotto up in my arms and hightailed it to the kitchen. I wouldn't interact more than necessary with that man.

* * *

Dinner was a... strained affair. Mama and Aunty Carla tried to keep the atmosphere light with chatter. Though it helped little with the tense air, it was educational. I found that the Vongola's were actually a long line of clam fishers, hence their family name. Papa was supposed to take over as head of the business, even if he wasn't suited for that kind of lifestyle. I'm guessing meeting Mama changed that, giving him the courage to speak out for the first time against his strict, authoritarian father. An argument must have ensued, prompting Papa to elope with Mama. This left the business to the younger, but much more qualified Alfonso, breaking the tradition of the oldest taking the family business.

Grandfather was _really_ pissed at that.

All contact stopped between the two, both too stubborn and prideful to try and fix anything between them. And from there, Papa and Mama built a life here. Papa befriended Calogero and got a job at the jeweler, while Mama slowly began her seamstressing. Vivi was hired at some point, and the rest is history.

I didn't like him. Everything in me was saying to stay away from my Grandfather, to not be alone with him. Something about him was dangerous. I could only hope I never find out why.

"Alright you two, time for bed." Vivi announced. Neither Mama or Papa were going to put us to bed. They still had to entertain Aunty and Uncle, and keep an eye on Grandfather. I didn't say a word against it.

But, once I was in bed, I didn't feel right. I couldn't sleep. My Hyper Intuition was pulsing in the back of my head.

Go to Giotto's room. Go to Giotto's room _**now**_.

I knew ignoring my intuition was a stupid idea, so I hauled the thick blankets off myself and tiptoed to Giotto's room.

I could somewhat hear everyone down stairs, which was good. Less chance for the Old Man to do anything

I peeked into the dim room, the faint light from outside leaked in. Slipping in and closing the door soundlessly behind me, nothing appeared out of place. But my Hyper Intuition was still bugging me.

I moved to the middle of the room. What was freaking bugging my intuition?! I watched Giotto sleep in his crib, unaware of anything that can happen.

Oh Giotto... if you were old enough to understand what would happen in the future, both in your time, and the distant future that has yet to be, would you still do it?

Would you still create the Vongola?

*_tump tump tump_*

I was startled out my reverie by the sound of footsteps, too heavy to be Papa's and too careful to be Uncle's.

Oh no.

The knob began to turn and I realized that it was that bastard of an old man coming in. I quickly backed into the shadows, away from the view of the door, as he slowly entered, leaving the door wide open. He stepped in, frowning at the room. He moved to the crib Giotto was still asleep in, and scowled. He began to reach for Giotto and my intuition began screaming and he was reaching forGiottohe'sgointtohurthim_hewasgoingtohurt-_

**"What are you doing?"**

He froze.

(And it took me a moment to realize that _I_ was the one who spoke. Because it didn't _sound like me_. Not this five year old me at least. It sounded like my grown self.)

He turned to me, shocked, then suspicious and annoyed. I stared back unflinchingly.

"And what about you? Shouldn't you be asleep as well?" He questioned back.

"Don't dodge my question with your own. You are not allowed in here, not alone at least." I fired back. He sneered.

"Under what rule am I not allowed to be in my grandson's room?"

"The one where it says that this isn't your home, and therefore do not have free rein of it, as well as the fact you are not on friendly terms with you eldest son and his wife. Now, answer me. What. Are. You. Doing?" I growled.

"I do not have to answer to a child. You hold no power over me." He stated arrogantly.

"Oh, really?" I asked slowly. "I wonder how quickly Papa will be up here if I start screaming?" That got him mad. Before I could react, the old man had hoisted me up by the back of my nightgown, his other hand clamped hard around my mouth.

"_Now you listen here you little demon spawn._ Your witch whore of a mother seduced my son into disobeying me and running away from his duty to the family. I will not have you getting in my way of getting vengence on them for this slander on our family's name." He hissed. "I was going to start with killing the babe, much less hassle. But, I guess I'm going to have to start with you instead." His hand then slipped from my mouth down to my throat and he squeased-

Shit.

Shit shitshitshit_shit_-

Stupid fucking _idiot_ of _course_ you _had_ to fucking test the violent old man!

He's going to choke me to death and _I can't fight back-_

Can't breathe-

Hurts-

No-

'S too early-

_"This will teach that damn harlot about stealing away my son."_

I can't... die yet...

I don't... want to...

I still... have to...

Protect...

_"G-... Gio-... tto..."_

...

Giotto...

Why... are you...

Crying...?

**_"GILDA!"_**

... Pa... pa...?

...

* * *

Aaaaand cliffhanger!

I'm sorry if this chapter kinda sucks. I'll do better next chapter!

And I haven't been asking this, but, can I get some more reviews please? I know there are a fuck ton of you reading this! So can someone tell me if I'm still doing ok?

Good reviews got my Be Wary, the Crow Watches one-shot a second part, it will get the next part out faster for this one if you guys tell me what you think!


End file.
